one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie red bird vs adventure chica
chica is seen gathering things for her pizza when all of a sudden she is hit with an egg she screams and is grossed out chicha: eww who threw that? When then see red bird whistling only he is in a movie version chica: hey what was that for? Red: well little missy I threw that egg because you are in my territory chica: your territory oh no this is fazbear hills you are surely mistaken red: oh I know that it's just that your franchise was supposed to be a horror game but then you become cute? Your not gonna steal that from us angry birds especially the bird thing chica: oh yeah red: yeah chica: bring it on then they both get ing fighitng stances BIRDS OF A FEATHER FIGHT EACH OTHER ENGAGE! 60 chica attacked at red bird and punched red in the face red bird reatliated with a mighty swing chica was a little dented but luckily healed her self and unleashed party favors on red 50 red: ahh I am blind and he was right red was covered from head to toe with party favors and couldn't see his own wing in front of his beak 40 chica then saw her chance and wind up for a big punch and hit him sending red flying but somehow he was able to come back launching at her 30 chica turned around though but was too late as she was sent into a tree luckily she was able to heal but not without red unleashing a fury of punches 20 chica still was standing a bit beat but as red launched at her she threw a cupcake at him and bot was red mad 19 red: you hit me with a cupcake? Chica: uh oh 18 graaaah!! that was chica all could hear as red swooped in and peck the living heck out of chica but chica was quick as she grabbed red's beak and kept punching him back and forth 17 red couldn't take it anymore and it ended in a cartoony brawl with chica and red flying so hard and fast all you could see was a big cloud of smoke 16 chica came out with red and launched a hot cheese attack red: ahh hot cheese! 15 the cloud formed up again and this time red had chica in a head lock and again as they both had each other in a headlock 14 and again as red had cheese on his finger chica: no please no red: sorry you asked for it and with that red gave chica a cheese wet willy making chica scream eww! 13 then again as chica was doing the tango with red both: hey! They then got back into the cloud as red was giving chica a noogie 12 finally red tickled her feet making her giggle chica: no p-p-lease I am gonan spring an oil leak! Red: gross! 11 the cloud then formed again as chica was put into a sharpshooter then a leg lock then red stretched chica like the rubber chicken she was and launched her into a building belonging to lolibit 10 she screamed as she was launched into lolibit's home lolibit: oh my chica are you okay? Chica: yeah just launch me back lolibit: okay she did and was sent launching into red sending him flying ounce again 8 chica: huh I guess I showed him his place she then wiped her hands for a job well done but little did she know that red had found something which was revealed to be a slingshot he knew what to do 6 red then got ready and launched at chica at breakneck speed 5 red then launched a fury of attacks at chica each more dangerous then the last 4 chica: ow ow ow ow ow that hurts stop it! 3 chica was trying to block but to no avail each attack got through chica 2 chica was sent flying into the sky and when she came back down 1 0 red unleashed an egg in her face KO! red: heh looks like I showed you girly chica: I will get you back for this red: I will be ready chicken *leaves* chica the nrealized she still had an egg on her face chica: wait aren't you gonna get this egg off my face? THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO.....MOVIE RED BIRD!